Merry Christmas, Mokuba
by CPegasus
Summary: Kaiba and Mokuba have their own special traditions for the week leading up to Christmas...pure sibling cuteness. Merry Christmas, everyone


Merry Christmas everybody special thanks to B/k and RETD, who helped me out with this. hope you all have a great holiday

0-0-0-0-0

'Twas the week before Christmas, and all through the house,  
not a creature was stirring….

Except Mokuba, who was simultaneously in every room in the house, decorating and making as much of a mess as he could.

Seto Kaiba had to clench his fists and remind himself that once a year around this time, he owed it to his little brother to let him do whatever he felt like.

"SETOOOO!" He was only aware of a large amount of messy black hair and a warm weight ramming into him at approximately light speed before he was knocked to the ground by his little brother.

"Seto I made cookies and the tree's up you wanna decorate it with me have a cookie I wrapped your present you're gonna love it come on Seto help me decorate we got eggnog I can sing things I wrote my letter to Santa let's go decorate come on Seto let's go!" He would never get used to the way Mokuba talked around Christmas time.

"Take it easy Mokuba, there's still a week to wait." He picked himself up off the ground and dusted off his trench coat.

"But come on Seto, I wanna decorate the tree!" Mokuba tugged on Seto's sleeve, dragging it and its owner to the towering evergreen in the main hallway.

"Okay, okay." There was already a small mountain of ornaments sitting by the tree, and Mokuba dug right in and placed them on the branches.

After an hour or so, everything but the star on top was arranged on the tree.

"Let me do it, Seto!" Mokuba ran for a ladder that was taller than he was, positioned it precariously and began to climb.

"Mokuba, maybe you should let me-"

"AARGH!" Mokuba fell, once again knocking his older brother to the floor. "Are you okay Seto?"

"If by 'okay' you mean 'crushed ribs', then yes." Seto gingerly picked himself off the floor. "Now, why don't you allow yourself a break and _I'll_ put the star on."

"Aww, but Seto…" Trademark puppy-eyes graced the boy's face.

Seto grumbled, but steadied the ladder while Mokuba placed the star, and climbed down safely.

"Now go do your homework or something, I have work to do." Seto started to walk up the stairs to his study.

"Kay!" Mokuba ran off down the hallway, turned around in his socks, slipped on the hardwood, got up and ran back. "Forgot this!" He smiled and pulled a letter out of his pocket, slipping it into his stocking over the ornate fireplace. He ran off again.

Seto went quietly back down the stairs, took the letter and went to his study.

0-0-0-0

Since Mokuba had been old enough to write, he and "Santa" had written to each other at Christmas time to negotiate presents. Seto sat down at his desk and opened the first letter of the year.

"Dear Santa,

I've been real good this year and for Christmas I want a puppy. And I also want a new computer, and that last Ninja Turtle toy from Burger King, and a monkey. I want a monkey instead of a puppy.

Signed Mokuba, the goodest boy there is"

Picking up his own pen and paper, Seto began to write back.

"Dear Mokuba,

You shall not be getting a monkey. This is a slightly excessive gift and I am more than certain your brother would not appreciate it. The computer can definitely be done, though. So you may expect that.

Signed Santa.

P.S. There is no such word as 'goodest'."

0-0-0-0-0

The next day, Seto came home from school to a kitchen covered in batter and chocolate chips. A mound of batter and red-and-green sugar with black hair greeted him as he stood in the hall.

"Hey Seto! I'm making more Christmas cookies!"

"I can see that, Mokuba." He knew what was coming (it happened every year), and removed his jacket and school shoes, which needed to stay somewhat clean.

"Help me make them!" The mound of batter ran over and dragged Seto into the kitchen, staining his school shirt yellow. He sighed, but commenced in helping, which mostly consisted of wiping batter off the walls and ceiling while Mokuba actually made the cookies. Though he never would understand why Mokuba didn't just get one of the chefs to help him.

0-0-0-0-0

"Dear Santa,

But I REEEEEEEEALY want a monkey. Can't you make Seto let me have one? It would be the best Christmas ever!

And I also want a moped! That would be so cool!

Mokuba, still the goodest boy ever cause goodest is a word, I just made it up"

"Dear Mokuba,

Absolutely no monkeys. It would not be in its natural environment, and that wouldn't be very fair to the monkey, now would it?

And if you can't ride a bicycle without running over that old lady's cat, what makes you think you can ride a moped?

From Santa.

P.S. But if you use 'goodest' it would be considered incorrect."

0-0-0-0-0

"SETO! Setosetosetosetoseto!" Mokuba knocked at his door rapidly. It was three days before Christmas.

Seto sighed, put down the work he was doing and opened his door.

"I'm caroling Seto! Listen to me!" Mokuba had actually found an elf hat and stockings, and was carrying a book of Christmas music. Without even waiting for a response, Mokuba launched into a loud and off-key version of "Jingle Bells"

Seto had to restrain himself from cringing. "That….that's very nice, Mokuba."

"Thanks Seto! Here, I got more!" he was instantly sorry he had said anything as Mokuba began "Deck the Halls"

With each progressive 'fa' and 'la' the windows got closer and closer to breaking. "YES, Mokuba" he started, interrupting him "That's good, but why don't you go practice more . . . downstairs. That way you won't have any interruptions."

"Only if you promise to listen to me later!"

"Okay, okay." He cringed at the thought. "Later."

"Bye Seto!" Mokuba ran off.

He spent the rest of the afternoon with his ears alert for the sounds of breaking glass

0-0-0-0-0

"Dear Mean old Santa,

Can't I get a pet at all? What about my puppy? Or maybe a hamster. I want a puppy!

And that cat turned out okay, and I can so drive a moped! I want one!

If not that then I want a box set of Funny Bunny. But don't tell Seto about it, he wouldn't like it.

Mokuba the very good little boy who wants a moped and a pet"

"Dear Mokuba,

Whether the cat turned out okay or not the principle will stay the same.

You cannot have a dog, and you already had a hamster. It escaped and ate your candy, and went to Hamster Heaven. No pets.

No Funny Bunny. This will torture your brother, which is not being good.

Santa"

0-0-0-0-0

Two days before Christmas.

"SETO! Help me wrap my presents!"

Seto clenched his fists and put down the work he was doing. "Can't you get someone else, Mokuba? I'm working."

"But Seto," he suddenly noticed how far away his brother's voice seemed. He definitely wasn't right in front of the door. "I can't get up."

"What? Why?" Kaiba pushed his chair away from his desk and hurried out of the door.

Mokuba was in his own room a few doors away, surrounded by crumpled wrapping paper and boxes, tape in his hair and legs and arms bound by the paper he had somehow managed to wrap around himself.

Seto stood there and blinked.

"Mokuba, exactly what did you do?"

"I don't know." Mokuba smiled and sweatdropped. "Help me?"

Seto shook his head but couldn't hold back a small smile as he unwrapped his little brother.

"Why don't you let me take care of this?"

"Aw, but I wanted to wrap them…I already did yours!" Mokuba held up a box covered in scraps of paper held together entirely by tape.

Seto smirked. "Which ones are Yugi's and Wheeler's? I wouldn't touch them with a ten-foot-pole."

"Seto…" Mokuba attempted and failed to chide his older brother. But he picked up two of the boxes and wrapped them himself, just as well as he'd wrapped Seto's.

Seto took care of all the other boxes, wondering again why Mokuba didn't get a servant's help and making sure he didn't wrap himself again.

0-0-0-0-0

"Dear so-called Santa,

You're mean. But I still get a computer, right?

Mokuba, a very good and very sad boy"

"Dear Mokuba,

Yes, the computer is yours.

…And I'll consider a cat. But I'm not promising anything.

Santa"

0-0-0-0-0

"SETO!" Only once a year, on Christmas day, was Mokuba allowed to go into his brother's room without knocking. He did so with no hesitation. "SETO GET UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Seto woke to the sound of his brother's yells, but the bouncing of the bed as Mokuba jumped on it didn't help him stay asleep.

"I know Mokuba, I know. I'm up." He got up, picking Mokuba off the bed and depositing him on the floor.

Mokuba immediately grabbed Seto's pajama sleeve. "Come on! I wanna see what Santa got me!"

"Okay, okay." Seto allowed himself to be pulled down the stairs, taking notice of the decorations that had gone up over the night. Perfect, as always.

At the bottom step, Mokuba let go of his brother and seemed to teleport directly to the huge box next to the tree with his name on it. He demolished the wrapping paper with the viciousness of a lioness finding her cubs in danger.

"Aw WOW! WOWOWOWOW! Santa got me a KITTY!" He picked the tiny animal up by the scruff of its neck and ran back over to Seto.

"That's your responsibility Mokuba, remember that. I won't be in charge of that ca-ca-A-CHOO!" Seto sneezed. "Beautiful," he muttered.

"SETOYOUGOTMEACOMPUTER!" Mokuba tackled his brother with a hug and knocked him on the ground. "THANK YOOOOO!"

"You're welcome, little brother." Seto hugged Mokuba from the ground.

"Come here! Look what I got you!" Mokuba held out the tape-covered package and gave it to Seto.

Seto sat up and opened the package. Inside was a homemade Duel Monsters card, drawn on notebook paper and drawn in childish scrawl, but stats and idea in tact. Mokuba had drawn him a new Obelisk the Tormentor.

"I knew how sad you were when you lost yours, so I made a new one!" Mokuba's bright smile outdid all the lights and decorations. He jumped into his brother's lap and hugged him again. "Merry Christmas, Seto!"

Seto stared at the card for a few seconds more. He wrapped his arms back around his little brother and said the only words that could pass the lump in his throat.

"Merry Christmas, Mokuba."


End file.
